Kenpogi
.]] The Kenpogi , also known as Kenpo Gi and Karate, is a recurring piece of light armor from the series. It is sometimes exclusive to the Monk Job, and grants bonuses to physical status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kenpogi grants +28 Defense, +1 Weight, and +3 Strength. It can only be found in Whisperwind Cove, Earthgift Shrine, and Lifespring Grotto. Final Fantasy III The Kenpo Gi can be found in Tokkul and bought in Village of the Ancients and the Dwarven Hollows for 2,000 gil. It can be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, Monks, Black Belts, and Ninjas. In the NES version, it provides 6 Defense and 3 Magic Defense, and 8% Evasion. In the 3D versions, it provides 20 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, and +1 to Speed and Vitality. Final Fantasy IV The Kenpogi is a clothing type armor with 5 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 10 Evasion (20 in the 3D version), 1 Magic Evasion, and +3 Strength. It can be purchased at Baron for 4,000 gil, and is part of Yang's initial equipment in the 3D version. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kenpo Gi is an armor that provides 5 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 10% Evasion, 1% Magic Evasion, and +3 Strength. It can be bought for 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy V The Kenpo Gi is a clothing armor which grants +5 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, and +1 Strength, with a weight of 3. It can be bought in Walse for 500 gil. It can be equipped by Knights, Monks, Thieves, Dragoons, Ninjas, Samurais, Berserkers, Rangers, Mystic Knights, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Mediators, Chemists, Dancers, Cannoneers, Gladiators, and Mimes. Final Fantasy VI The Kenpo Gi is a light armor which provides 34 Defense and 23 Magic Defense. It is Sabin's default equipment, and can also be equipped by Locke, Shadow, and Gau. It can be bought in South Figaro, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 250 gil. Final Fantasy XI Kenpogi is a name used to refer to some body armor worn by Monks, Samurai, and Ninjas. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kenpogi is the second weakest armor for Vaan, providing +18 Defense and +12 Magick Defense. It can be bought in the shop or as a reward from completing Mission 2-3. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Martial Arts Gi grants +10 Attack and +45 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Kenpogi is a high-ranked robe, usable at level 75, and provides 70 Defense. It is bought for 2,250 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Kung Fu Gi is a low-ranked armor that can be used by any race and gender. It provides 4 attack and 18 defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 14 attack and 85 defense. It also has one empty slot, comes with the ability Monk Wisdom. It must be obtained from a chest in Aqueducts 2 in Normal mode, and then created for 320 gil by using Silk x2 and a Giant Toad Meat. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Kung Fu Gi makes a Monkite, level 10-19 makes a Will Stone 2, and level 20-30 makes a Strength Stone 5. The stronger Martial Arts Gi is a mid-ranked armor that can be used by an race and gender. It provides 4 attack and 20 defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 14 attack and 85 defense. It also provides one empty slot and comes with the ability Arm Boost 1. It must be obtained from a chest during the mission Monster Collector 1 on Normal mode, and then created for 350 gil by using Silk x3 and a Sturdy Vine. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Martial Arts Gi makes a Might Malachite, level 10-19 makes a Monkite, and level 20-30 makes a Will Stone 5. Bravely Default Kenpo Gi is light armor that provides 3 P.DEF, 1 M.DEF, +5 Evade and +2 Agility. It can be bought in Caldisla for 100 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Kenpo Gi is a level 27 armor that provides +956 HP. It is bought for 5,950 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kenpo Gi is a level 1 clothing that provides +1,155 HP, +25 Bravery, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 17,760 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kenpogi is a Clothes obtained by crafting it using 80 gil, x3 Fire Crysts, x5 Thickened Hides, and x3 Spellsilks, and by finding and turning in the Earth Key from Beginner D-3 in the Colosseum. It provides 3 ATK and 10 DEF. Gallery Kenpo Gi FFIII Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy III. Kenpogi.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. Gau wearing a Kenpogi.png|Gau wearing a Kenpogi in ''Final Fantasy VI. RoF Martial Arts Gi.png|Martial Arts Gi in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Kung Fu Gi.png|Kung Fu Gi in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Martial Arts Gi.png|Martial Arts Gi in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. DFFOO Kenpogi (IV).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Kenpogi FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Kenpogi FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kenpogi FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Kenpogi FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Kenpogi.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Light armor